User talk:Ilkcs
If I can help you with anything, leave me a message! :D - Use the button on the top right, and don't forget to make a title. Veigar? I noticed that you had posted several edits on the Veigar page. I had not compared the amount of edits on the Veigar page to your other edits, but I am a very avid Veigar player and I was just curious if you would like to do a custom Veigar vs Veigar match sometime? I've been playing Veigar since February and he's been my main ever since. I hope you would like to; if so, send me a friend request. My summoner name is Kromara. I'd love to play with you sometime. oops... my mistake... I just realized, you hadn't made many edits on the Veigar page. Just that you were on it at the same time that I was. :P lol. Well, if you're interested in Veigar, I'd love to teach him to you if that's what you want. :D lol Re: Clarification If your modification is based on official pagehttp://na.leagueoflegends.com/champions/26/zilean_the_chronokeeper, I can tell you those data are actually outdated and lacking maintenance (so obvious that Rewind is self-cast only, it can't have a "range" at all), you can't even find Talon's entry in their homepage. Many changes to the game are often undocumented, so we need to check it by ourselves rather than relying official announcement. If you have doubt, play Zilean at least once and check the ranges of Time Bomb and Time Warp and you will see the truth. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nidalee's Pounce Hi there, why did you revert my edit on Static cooldowns? 12:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Pounce is not on a static CD anymore. --Ilkcs ^_^ 12:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :It isn't? Since which patch? 12:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/V1.0.0.124: It will now be affected by cooldown reduction. --Ilkcs ^_^ 12:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for catching that, and sorry! 12:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your chat Doesn't work, clearly, at school. We can see your messages though (Test fail).Join chat later Chat Sowwy, you were spamming leave/join too much :\ you are unbanned now. Unless you were asking for that, I don't understand >:D Tis blocked. And also, use to ask Wikia to fix. Cookie Thanks, it was my bad. I keep thinking tribal, not tidal >_> 01:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod 07:17, 12/1/2011 Re:Champion pages ok. I don't see what is exactly wrong with it, it makes the page look better in my opinion. But thanks anyways. Kaji Zodokai 05:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea....btw, you have one of the funniest League comics I've seen on your page. always been one of my favorites. Kinda off topic but, it's like 12:41 and idc xD Kaji Zodokai 05:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Titles!!! ;D Hey, (I hope I'm posting this in the right place) RE: Mana regen: I actually couldn't find an official confirmation about the exact rate. The in-game tooltip only says "increased mana regeneration", and google only shows lots of people saying it's 2% per 1% missing, without giving a refference. So I tested it in-game: starting with 20 MP5 and using up half mana, it changes to 40 MP5 (+100% for 50% missing). Using up all mana it changes to 60 MP5 (+200% for 100% missing). This seems to perfectly fit the consensus that it's 2% per 1% missing, so since anyone can test this themselves (custom game > leave spawn > use mana > check MP5), I figured it was reasonable to add. If not, feel free to revert. (or test it out) I wasn't a noob here, I probably would have explained this in the change notes ILickBunnies 04:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Range page editing mistake? Your recent "added Viktor" edit seems to have wiped Ahri, all melee champions and a few other things... ;) SDMarukokun 10:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Gif uploads ...What are these for? If they're personal, please rename/recategorize them. If they're for emoticons, then... :S we don't need more emoticons. coughTechcough 13:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Skins/Trivia I have protected all champion Skins/Trivia pages. If I remember correctly, you were the one that had told me about the constant changes from 600 to 500. Now all of them are semi-protected, which should stop these unneeded changes. 00:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Kickban Hi Ilkcs. Just asking if Arc requested to be unkick/banned. 01:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Zilean Protection I'm not sure why that one wasn't protected. Thanks for the heads up, I have protected it now. 23:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Moderator Promotion Congratulations! Be sure to check out our blocking guides and blocking policies. 21:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator Star Voting The proposition has recently been changed here. Please feel free to re-vote or leave your vote at your will. Thanks. 07:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Do not revert edits on the noticeboard if you aren't going to state any reasoning. 05:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Few Things Not sure what has gotten into you, but reverting my edits, changing my blocks, these are not acceptable things, unless my edits and blocks were of malpractice. 06:11, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I will try to be on around that time, though I might have to do stuff. I will stop by and drop a message if we happen to miss each other in the next few hours. You can also contact me on Skype at Nhan-Fiction. My Skype is always on when I am using my computer. Thanks for the warning,but... Ain't you the mod who banned me for no real reason other than harassment?If yes,then I would like to ask some questions. User:EnemyFromHel 8:54 PM 7/24/2012 : I'm sorry to say, but if that's flamebaiting then you should've banned some anons long time ago. I'm not going to name as I bet they're gone by now, but if you try to search on Teemo's page for them they won't be that far. One of them must be familiar to you as he got a warning from TehAnonimous (not only for insulting me, but for insulting BM as well, not to mention he has done that on some other pages).I might've gone too far when I called BM a "sad nazi", but I'm pretty sure he knows that I wasn't serious. And I still want to know ''WHY ''I was banned at first place. Don't give me only "harassment", I want to know who was harassed, when and how, because this doesn't seem right! User:EnemyFromHel 3:06 PM 7/25/2012 Edit Summaries Hi Ilkcs. I would like to suggest starting to use edit summaries. There is a notice that says that all edits that are undone without a summary are vandalism. You now have the option to choose a standard edit summary (see below edit summary box). Thanks. 04:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Renamed Custom Images Three of my images concerning http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emptylord/Nostrilla_the_Bogey_Shaman Nostrilla have been renamed due to "misnamed file", but had my name in before. They now have my name in the filename twice. I do not appear to be able rename the file myself, so could I please have the unnecessary duplication removed? Emptylord (talk) 17:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kitty! I forgot to tell you bye when i was on chat and you were leaving D: Sorry. Oh and also, i hope you're having a happy day and only good things ._. ColdShowers (talk) 17:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Re: My sig Hahah, I have no idea. That's just me messing around with things I cannot possibly understand, lol. I just turned it back to the default now. Thanks for letting me know. Sydeyc (talk) 00:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well the way I had done it, I assumed that the coding would create the links for me, which it didn't. After I returned it to the default i started working on homework and it dawned on me: "Matt, you idiot, create the links yourself!". So all should work now. :P [[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 01:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Bots and repetitive edits You could have asked a nice admin with a bot to do this for you, y'know. 19:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Still, nice to know that someone cares enough to focus on this. —烏Γ (kaw at me), 20:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I honestly didn't think it would be so long >_>. Curse you Riot for making so many champions. But yeah, you can be sure I'll get a bot next time. 20:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) /* Deleted page */ Deleted page Thanks for cleaning up my error on Melina, I felt like a massive retard after immediately realising I wanted to make a blogpost and not a mainspace article. Is there a chance I could get the content back somehow so I can have a go posting it in the right section this time (or is it possible for you to move it)? Or do I have to write it again. PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE THAT ONE ;_; -Redorath (talk) 23:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) : I can't do that unfortunately, but Teh or some other admin/crat might be able to assist you. 01:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :: . Page is now under user_blog namespace. --BryghtShadow 04:05, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Title Why did you remove the image I posted on Riven's Ability Details page with the 12 possible wall jumps she is now capable of performing since patch 3.8? : The image makes the page larger than it should be and thus breaks the template. I have no clue how to make that clearer. Also, number 13 on the map shows riven can jump outside of the map. AND don't forget to put a title when leaving a message on someone's talkpage. 23:49, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Custom Champion I recently saw that a page I just tried to create for a custom champion was removed, but there wasn't a reason behind removing it. I was just wondering why you removed it if there was nothing wrong with the formatting :( Apocalypse995 (talk) 01:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, you posted a champion concept on a mainspace article page. Those are used for all the info about league (basically the wiki pages). If you want to post a champion concept, you should make it into a blog post. Don't forget to properly categorize it (remove the 'blog post' category and replace it with 'custom champion'). 01:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) : ...No, you have to actually . 01:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Someone is looking for you. Hello. There is a user looking to talk to you on his talk page. It's regarding a ban for vandalism. He isn't sure how to contact you per the ban instructions, as he cannot comment on your talk page. Actually, I'm curious about that as well. If someone is banned, what IS the proper way for them to contact a mod/admin? Thanks --DocTanner (talk) 13:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Inversion pages de maîtrises de l'arbre de Défense Bonjour, j'ai vu que tu avais inversé les pages de maîtrises Tenacious et Legendary Guardian en Novembre... Mais elles ont été ré-inversées avec la V3.15! Est-ce que tu te sentirais de refaire le changement dans l'autre sens pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre? Qube132 (talk) 11:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC) : Et merde... C'est bon. 14:53, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Dogs are better Killerkoyd (talk) 22:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You are my favourite mod. Seriously, you are awesome all the time, just like how a mod should be :D Oscillation (talk) 23:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC)